Intercepted
by 3murphytoddlers
Summary: Darn cell phones and texts you never know who's going to get a hold of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking of your eyes. How I want to be looking into them. Right now this second. XOXO Love Aria **Send

…...

"Hey Ella? Can you look after my class for a couple minutes? There's something I have to take care of really fast."

"Sure"

"Alright class Mr. Fitz will be back in a moment. In the mean time take out your books. Jot down your ideas on act 3 scene 2. Then we'll discuss."

Ella Montgomery liked teaching. Altho it was a bit weird to teach History. Not that she didn't love it but she was a painter by trade. The song More of You started to play on someones cell phone.

"Alright you guys you know the deal. No cell phones in class. Who's is it?"

"It's Mr. Fitz's, Mrs Montgomery. He keeps it on his desk in case of emergency." A mousy girl in the second row informed her.

"I wonder what this is about." She mumbled to herself. She didn't want to disturb the students any more than she had to so she looked at it.

**Thinking of your eyes. How I want to be looking into them. Right now this second. XOXO Love Aria **

"What in the heck is this?" Ella knows exactly how many kids at this school share the same name as her daughter. NONE. She decides she needs to think this threw. It's odviously some kind of mistake. People sent texts to the wrong people all the time.

When Ezra came back a minute later she had decided to ask him about it.

"We need to talk. NOW. " In the empty hallway of Rosewood Day. " You forgot your phone on your desk and it started going off. I looked at it so it wouldn't disrupt the class anymore than it already had. Care to explain this?" Ella show's the text to him. His face pales and he stammers

"It's not what you think Ella."

"Then what is it?"

"Why don't we talk about this after school? At the starbucks on the corner of Main and Spring?"

"This had better be good Ezra."

Ezra's POV

"Aria I've decided to tell your mom the truth. She's probably already pulled up the log for your cell phone so there's no sense I lying to her."

"You sure about that Ezra? I could always just tell her I meant to send it to someone else. Some random boy in my class."

"I'm sure. I want to be able to take you out on a real date. That will be easier if your mom knows about us. Your friends too."

"That ships sail. What do you want me to do? Do you want me there with you?"

"No this will be easier if I do it myself. I do need you to go back to my place and grab the stories and poetry I've written for you as well as the photo of us on my desk."

"Alright. Just know that I don't like this. Not one bit."

Aria's POV

"Spence this is sooooo bad! She saw the text that I sent to him!"

"WHAT! What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do! He's made up his mind that he's going to tell her the truth. I'm at his apartment now getting a couple of things that he wants when he tells her."

"Aria. This could turn out bad. What are you going to do if she blows a fuse and either has him arrested or doesn't let you see each other anymore?"

"Cry. I'll be devastated."

OK guys sorry it's so short. It's my first fan fic ever. RR and tell me how you think Ella should react. Also I don't know how many chapters this will be and on top of that you'll probably only get 1 update a week. Sorry about that but I'm a SAHM of 3 boys ranging from 2 to 5 so I'm a very busy person! lol Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

Now Aria knew that her mom couldn't have Ezra arrested. However she could have him fired and there's always the chance that they'll yank his certifications. Unlikely but you never know when someone has an agenda.

EZRA

"Hey I have what you asked for." Aria handed Ezra a manila envelope full of pictures and some of the writing that he'd been able to do since he met her.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this? Why I can't just deny or lie about us anymore?" He really hoped that she understood and that they would be able to make it out of this with their relationship intacted.

"Yes and no."

"Aria. I want to be able to give you all of the things you deserve. Going out to dinner, the movies heck even a romantic evening walk along the beach." He was on a roll now. " You should be able to go out and have fun. Doing things like dancing, roller skating, even just lying around under a tree at the park, reading stories and stealing kisses in the afternoon sun. I hate myself for taking that away from you-" she has to interupt him now?

"Really Ezra? We're sooo NOT having this argument again. If you think all that matters to me; then I don't know what's been keeping us together for this long. You don't know me at all."

ARIA

"MEN! They can be so freaking pigheaded sometimes! I mean if I say I don't have to have all of the "relationshippy" stuff then that should be it! Right?" Emily was by far the most objective of the bunch. She tends to be ….. diplomatic? In the advice that she gives. It's really too bad for the guys at our school that she's not into them. But hey as long as she loves who she is we're right there to support her.

"What did you tell him when he said all that stuff?" Detail oriented. I don't really understand why this is important but if she's asking I'm answering.

"I told him that we're not arguing about this again and that if he didn't believe me when I said that's not important then I don't know what's been keeping us together for so long." She doesn't need word for word. After all who remember every word they say when they're upset?

"You know that's a lie Aria. Anyone who looks at you 2 can see the stars in you eyes. To be honest I don't think any of us get the intensity of your relationship with him. When things are going good you're so far over the moon nothing can bring you down. Not even A. But when you're fighting... well let's just say we take turns watching you to make sure nothing happens. It's... it's almost like he's a drug to you.*"

"What was that a Twilight reference? I thought you hated those books?"

"I do but that doesn't mean I haven't read them. Now dont even try and change the subject. Does he want you there when he talks with your mom?" I had to try!

"No. I think he wants to protect me from the initial shock or whatever. I just hope that she's willing to listen."

"Your mom is fairly laid back. But then has she ever been faced with her kid being involved in a scandal of this size? I mean it's not like you're Hannah and get caught on camera shoplifting."

"Right now I just hope that she doesn't take all the information that he's going to give her to the school board. Did I tell you he's going to show her pictures from our date at the museum and some of his writing?"

"You should come over. I'll call the others and we'll hang out in my room and help you threw this. That way too you're not a sitting duck for when you're mom gets home."

"Ok see you in 5."

Normally the girls could cheer me up within a couple of minutes. With this I'm not so sure. None of us have ever encountered anything quite like it. I mean it's not like Ezra and I planned this. By the time we found out he was my teacher we were both already so far sunk we would have drowned.

EZRA

God Damn women can be so maddening! I really just need to concentrate on how to present this to Ella. I'll consider myself lucky if she doesn't try and castrate me on the spot. Here she comes. I wish I would have told Aria to be here. I could really use a kiss for good luck right about now. Gees she's not saying anything! I guess I have to start.

"First Ella I'd like you to look at these. And second I want you to know that my feelings for your daughter are genuine. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I know that a student teacher relationship isn't allowed and that even in some states considered "statutory rape" or something like that. Just know that I've never slept with Aria. She is the most amazing person I've ever met and she deserves more respect than that. She's beautiful and smart and an amazing writer. She's got an understanding of right and wrong and even the capacity to fully comprehend the consequences of what happens when you do something wrong-" I'm babbling I know. I'm just so nervous!

"Stop. Just stop."

Sometimes I feel like I need a filter on my mouth! I knew I would screw this up. I just hope …... I just hope.

"I'll review everything in here. And I hope you're telling the truth because if I found out that you've lied about anything. Well lets just say you don't want to mess with a momma bears cubs."

With that she walked out of the coffee shop. I can't believe I screwed the pooch so bad!

What will Ella do now? Will she go to the school? Principle? Her husband perhaps?

Hey guys. Thank you so much for taking the time to review the first chapter. I know it sucked but hey you can't only make something so good in 15 minutes! Lol Anyway a lot of you said that you wanted it to be real. Well my opinion is that women, teenagers in particular know almost exactly what they are doing with their own bodies (for the most part). So what do you guys think about having Ella upset and making Ezria work for her approval? And I mean work you haven't read a parental grill until you've read what I"m going to write! Any way let me know. RandR as always and if you have critisms feel free to share it. I try to keep grammar and spelling in check but sometimes things slip by.

I don't own the charactors or anything PLL related. (Sorry forgot to put on my last one!)


	3. Chapter 3

ELLA'S POV

There's got to be a way to check and make sure they haven't have sex... SISSY! That's right Isabella is a nurse for an OB!

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Ella. Hey listen I have an odd question for you."

"Ok but make it quick I'm in the middle of a water birth. You'd think after 3 kids she'd know what to expect."

"Is it possible to tell when the last time someone had sex is?"

"Boy do you shoot for the starts. I know there's a way to tell if the Hymen is still intacted but I'm not sure on the other. Why do you ask? What's going on baby sister?"

"I just found out Aria's dating a guy in his mid twenty's. He says that they haven't had sex and that he loves her and blah blah blah. I just need to know if he's telling the truth before I decide what to do."

"Alright here's what I'll do. I'll talk with the doctor and see what he says. Call the office, tell them who you are and that I said to get you a slot first thing in the morning. We'll do a full Gyno exam on her. She's at the age where she needs on anyways. Okay?"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it! Bye!"

ARIA

I've made you an appointment a the doctors first thing tomorrow morning. Be ready I'm taking you. Mom.

"Not that I'm objecting I've been meaning to go in and get BC but why does she want to take me ? Isn't it an odd time for a doctor's appointment?"

"Aria. Your mom want's to make sure I wasn't lying when I told her we haven't slept together. Apparently there's things that they can look for that can tell them if you've ever... you know." Of course!

"Oh no. Ezra I'm …. I'm not a virgin." Tick tock tick tock... "Ezra? Say something pls?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just never thought about it. I don't like the idea of anyone else .. touching you in THAT way."

"I'm sorry, it was while I was in Iceland. I didn't know you even existed. If I had I wouldn't have done that. In all honestly it wasn't a very good experience." I wasn't going to tell him that it wasn't exactly consensual . But in Iceland if you don't say no (no matter how drunk you are) it's not rape. "Again I'm sorry."  
"I get it Aria. Honestly I have no right to be upset with you. As long as you haven't been doing anyone since we've been together."

ELLA's POV

"Alright Aria just lie back and put your feet in the stirups. You'll feel some cold pressure from the speculum. It'll be over in a minute. If you have any pain let me know." I felt kind of weird having Dr Sampson down "there". He was only in his 30 and actually kind of cute.

It only took him a few minutes to "inspect" and get his culture swabs. I'm actually relieved that I"m finally getting checked out. After the Iceland incident I was just too embarrassed to go see anybody about it. Mom doesn't even know.

"Alright Aria you can put you feet down. I'll get these to the lab and be right back."

"Wait. What kind of tests are you running on me?"

"Just the standard unless there's a reason I should have them run something else?"

"Does... is an STI screening included in those?"

"Only a few. HIV gonorrhea and chlamydia. …. Do I need to run a full workup?"

"When someone is.." GOD I can't even tell a doctor about it without crying! "I'm sorry just give me a minute."

Dr Sampsons POV

Shit. I hate it when teenage girls are raped. They don't know how far reaching the consequences can be. Or how long lasting because the truth is when a guy is taking something like that he isn't thinking about protection for her.

"I tell you what Aria I'll just do a full work up. How's that sound?"

"Good" sniffle sniff "Thank you Doctor"

"Hey Bella. Sorry but it looks like you're going to need to fill out the paperwork for a full workup. Do you know about you're nieces... history?"

"No as far as I know she's still a virgin. If what this boyfriend of hers says is true."

"Alright. Listen you can't tell her mother why ok? First she's not a virgin. There's no recent sexual activity with the exception of maybe a tampon. But I think your niece was sexually assaulted. She didn't come right out and say it but all the signs are there. If you could maybe suggest to your sister that she get her some counseling. And get the pamphlets on it for Aria that's be a good start. Just remember you can't say anything about it. Patient confidentiality and all. I just want to know she's going to get help."

"I'll take care of it. …. Thanks for .. telling me. I know you could get into trouble for it. I'll do what I can. I'm going to go check on her."

Aria

Goodness I would make a terrible mom. All this waiting for test results is just nerve racking. On the bright side Doctor Sampson was able to tell mom there was no recent sexual activity. Unfortunately I wasn't able to hold it together and had to shove the information on rape crisis counseling into my purse before mom saw them. I MIGHT look at one of them, just not today. Come one phone RING!

"Hey Aria. Any word on your test results?" Mom only knew about the standard ones. She didn't know about any of the ones the doctor was running special for me. I wouldn't allow him to tell her. I would do that. When I was ready.

"Not yet. I'm starting to get worried too. Don't they usually just give you a quick call if it's good news?"

"Not really. Most of the time they won't give out test results over the phone. Privacy laws being what they are and all. Don't worry hun. Nothing is wrong with you."

Easy for her to say.

(Hey na na na -(ring)

"Finally! Hello?"

"Hey chicka this is Bella. Just thought I'd let you know your results are in. Can you come by in about an hour?"

"We're leaving right now. Thanks!"

So what do you think will happen? Will Aria tell her mom about that unfortunate night in Iceland? Will her test results be ok? Will Aria find the courage to get help? What will Ella decide about the Ezria Relationship? Guess you'll just have to tune in later on this week!

I do want to apologize if there's any technical errors as far as the gyno apt. It's been so long since I've had one I don't remember how they go.

As always I don't own any of this. Only Bella and the doc came out of my head. Thanks for your reviews. Let me know if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes that make your head hurt! Love you all! Good nite!


	4. Chapter 4

Consequences

Bella's POV

"Are you sure?" This was not good. Aria was barely 17. Something like this would ruin her.

"Unfortunately yes. You're niece has Ovritis* which isn't hard to get rid of but as you know when it goes untreated for this long it can cause serious reproductive issues. We need to get her in to ultrasound ASAP and see how far gone her ovaries are."

"Okay so do you want to tell her first and then get her over to imaging or imaging first so we know exactly what we're dealing with?"

"I'll let that be your call. After all you're her aunt."

"Imaging first then. I'll make the call and have them meet us over there in 30 minutes."

Hey Aria It's auntie again. I need you guys to meet up over at the imagine department of the hospital. Check in at the desk and they'll let you come right back. Hurry tho you're slot is in 20 minutes.

Love Bella

Aria's POV

"Please tell me you're joking." I can't believe this is happening.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid not. When you were assaulted you contracted a virus called Ovritis. Now when while it is easily curable it has serious side effects when it's left untreated. The ultrasound showed that one of your ovaries is completely diseased. I'm so sorry but we'll have to do surgery to take it out."

"Why didn't the hospital in Iceland catch it?" OMG! As if the event itself wasn't enough!

"Unfortunately they don't look at this as an STI. It's one of the few that only women can get. However men are still carriers of it." I HATE crying! "You should know Aria there's a good chance you'll never have kids. At least not with some serious medical intervention because while the other one doesn't need to be removed it has been damaged."... "do you want you're mom to come in now?"

All I can do is nod my head. I can't believe this is happening to me. As if dealing with Ali's disappearance, her death, this psycho who somehow knows everything and the knowledge that someone has been filming us for years isn't enough. Now I have this too. When will it stop?

"Hey hunny. I just talked to your aunt. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes" Well its not like it can get much worse. "Do you remember the night that I didn't come home when we were in Iceland? The midsummer's eve party? Well I had stupidly decided to have a couple of drinks. Not realizing that European alcohol is so much stronger than American. Anyway I got pretty wasted and this guy offered to help me get home so I could sleep it off." GOD this was too hard! " Well he took my keys. Got me into my car and started driving. I didn't realize until a few minutes later that he was going in the wrong direction. We ended up at a hotel. Where he carried me to a room. And he..." I can't say it! Why can't I just say he raped me! "The worst part mom is that I didn't actually say no. I didn't want him to touch me but I never said "no" or "stop". I was just too drunk!" I'm sobbing uncontrollably now. I can't finish telling her.

Ella's POV

"It's okay hunny. Let's just get you home and in bed. Do you want me to ..." I can't believe I'm going to suggest this! "Do you want me to call him Aria? Have him waiting at the house for you?"

"NO! He can't know mom! I don't want him to ever have to think of someone else touching me!"

"Ok baby. Let's go home." I'm gathering up our stuff when the doctor pokes his head in.

"We've got her scheduled for the first slot for surgery at 8 am tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?"

All I can do is nod my head. I don't have any idea what I'm going to tell Byron about all of this.

Ezra this is Ella. Aria will be going in for surgery tomorrow morning at 8 AM. She's …. had some complications. Do you want me to call you when she comes out or do you just want to meet us there?

PS You're still not off the hook. I've just got bigger things to worry about right now. And since I know you must make her happy I'm not going to stand in the way. For now...

Ezra's POV

"UGH! Why are they taking so long?"

"Calm down Ezra. It's a simple procedure. She'll be just fine... When you talked with Aria this morning. Did she... tell you what's going on?"

"Yes and no. She said that she had contracted a virus that attacked her body and they were going to have to remove something. She wouldn't tell me what."

"I'll tell you if you want to know but you cannot! Under any circumstances tell her I told you. Promise?"

"Of course." Should I be scared?

"She has to have one of her ovaries taken out."

"What does that mean?"

"Ezra it means that there's a chance she'll never have children. At least not without some serious medical intervention."

Again I don't own anything. Let me know what you think. How will Ezra handle it? Will he want to continue his relationship? Will Aria tell him the details of that night?


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting Room

Ella's POV

"Okay will you stop that? You're going back and forth like a Chihuahua on crack!" Gah Ezra is irritating me!

"Sorry. It's just … a lot for anyone to take in at once. Why are they taking so long?" Ezra said.

"Okay I was going to wait on this but you need a distraction Ezra. I want to hear how this whole... thing with my daughter began. From the beginning." This should be good.

" August 25th of this last year. I was sitting in the bar Snookers. Drinking scotch and refreshing my memory of To kill a Mocking Bird. When this beauty walks in. At first glance she looked almost... bored. She ordered a burger and then glanced to the left. It all changed so fast I was breathless. So many different emotions crossed her face so fast that I wasn't able to catch them all. It was amazing and gut wrenching at the same time. You knew just by looking at her that she had experienced profound grief and sorrow beyond what people 3 times her age have felt. I was in awe; she wasn't just beautiful anymore she.. was... a … Goddess. At that moment I knew it would be pointless to fight. I was hooked. I asked her if she was alright and we just started talking. I found out that she'd just gotten back from a year in Iceland that morning. I told her I was about to start a new job teaching and I was so scared but excited. We talked about writing and how much of a passion she had/ has for it.

With each word I knew that I had to do everything I could to get to know her. By the end of our conversation we were both so …. Drunk off of each other that we wound up making out in the girls bathroom. It was the single most wonderful moment in my life up until that point. I'd never experienced anything like it before. This … instantaneous connection to another human. We exchanged information but I still wasn't able to find out what was causing her such pain. I made her a promise that day. That when she was ready I would be more than willing to listen. We started texting immediately. I was in heaven all weekend. Right up until I turned around Monday morning to introduce myself to my very first class. My heart stopped. I'd never felt such pain. I almost doubled over right there. I knew... that no matter how much we were meant for each other that nothing could happen. I told her as much when she came to my classroom after everyone else had gone home. I had to walk out and leave her standing there so I wouldn't break down. I'd gone from heaven to hell in less then 5 minutes."

"What changed?"

"The discovery of Allison DeLarentis's body. You see once I knew exactly who she was it didn't take me long to connect her to the girl who had gone missing a year prior. That's what she'd been looking at that cause her such pain. Anyway, I had made her a promise and I wasn't going to break it. I found her on the second flour landing. She was .. just staring out the window not really seeing. Honestly? She looked like an angel who had just lost one of her charges. You could just tell she felt some how responsible for her friends death. We talked about Allison for a few minutes. Then she turned to me and said _**I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble**_. She kissed my cheek said _**goodbye Ezra**_ and walked past me. Resigned to her decision. I couldn't stand the thought of never holding her again when she was only a foot away. I turned around and pulled her into a fairly passionate kiss. When she pulled away she ran her hand threw my hair, readjusted her purse and started walking calmly down the stairs. I was in Love. It was then that I realized that no matter what happened from then on she was worth it. I would take whatever possible consequence the universe decided to throw my way. For Aria. My Love." When Ezra finished you could still see his awe. There was a tear coming down his cheek from remembering it. Alright time to be tough Ella.

"Wow... Okay here's how this is going to play out. I'm not going to turn you into anybody. Okay? She's old enough to decide who she wants to be with. However there are going to be some changes. First off you WILL find another job. You can't continue being her teacher anymore. Second is there's not going to be anymore late nights at your apartment. You're welcome to take her out on dates or hang out at the house. Okay? And don't think you're off the hook. I want to hear about everything that's happened in your relationship. Not the intimate details you understand, but everything else. Only I'll wait until you can both tell me. It seems like it might be a rather entertaining story." We'll see how mutual their feelings are.

"I appreciate that. What... not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth but what changed your mind?" Ezra asked.

"Well first off it looks like you were telling the truth. The doctor said there's not signs of recent sexual activity. But mostly it's the look on your face when you describe you're first meeting. The awe you were talking about. It shows. Just don't screw this up. Mess with the cub you get the momma bear foot where you don't want it." You could tell she wasn't kidding either.

"Understood." Ezra said.

"Alright folks. Aria came threw the surgery just fine. It's just as I expected one ovary was completely diseased and had to be removed while the other was mearly scarred. She'll kind of groggy and loopy when she's coming too but you should be able to leave within about 90 minutes. You can go back and see her anytime you want Mrs. Montgomery." Doctor Sampson had come to deliver us the good news.

"Thankyou doctor. For everything. Is my sister with her now?" Ella asked.

"Yes we even had to scrub Bella into the surgery because she refused to leave Aria's side. Lol" It almost looks like he has a crush on Aria's aunt.

"Well it is her God daughter."

"I'll go back and check on her then I'll come give you an update." Ella said.

"Okay thank you." I hope she hurry's.

Remenicing isn't usually his style but today. Right now Ezra was glad that he'd had something to think about while Aria was being taken care of. It also helped him realize just what he had. And how he wouldn't let her go without a fight. No matter what. It was then that Ezra sensed the presence of someone else.

"Ezra Fitz?" I look up to find someone who looks like an older version of Aria.

"Yes? Are you … Aria's aunt?" Ezra asked.

"Bella. Ella said to tell you Aria's doing fine. She hasn't come out of the anesthetic yet tho. She just wanted you to know." Bella said.

"Thank you. I'm going to go get some coffee. Can I get you guys anything?" Ezra asked.

"No thanks."

"Okay just tell Ella that I don't care about what she told me earlier. It doesn't matter to me."

Alright guys. This story isn't going to go on much longer. 2 or 3 chapters tops. Hope you like this one. I know lots of fluff and …. yeah. But whatever. R&R. And again I don't own any of this. Abcfam sara shepard and alloy entertainment do. Thanks for your support. BTW the disease I gave Aria is completely made up.

_**Update. OK so some were saying it was hard to read so I adjusted a couple of things. Hopefully this is easier. Now I know when you read it it seems really fast but in my mind the part where Ezra's talking about first meeting Aria it takes almost an hour. Unfortunately when you write it it's hard to put in where he stops and slows down without actually writing it. (which would have happened a lot in this chapter). Hopefully this is better. FYI the first 2 big paragraphs are all Ezra speaking to Ella.**_


End file.
